Ten Songs Meme - PerNico
by nanamiluchia1411
Summary: Pon toda tu música, aprieta aleatorio y escribe diez drabbles con las primeras diez canciones que salgan, en el tiempo que duren las mismas. Pernico/Percico.


Quizá pueda contener un pequeño spoiler de Los Héroes del Olimpo.

* * *

**Californication – Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

Nico no soñaba con un mundo perfecto, en donde la infancia fuera genial, y las familias estuvieran formadas.  
Sólo quería estar al lado de Percy, en ése sueño _californiano_.  
En donde podía estar casado con Percy, y podrían tener hijos.  
Donde podían trabajar en un _bar_ de tercera, pero donde serían felices.  
Donde los unicornios hubieran nacido primero, y todo lo normal sería anormal.  
—Dream of californication…—Murmuró el joven, y tarareó algo de la canción, mientras realizaba el solo de bajo con la mano izquierda –como si en realidad tocara bajo-, aunque no sabía tocar ningún instrumento.  
Toda aquella ilusión había sido culpa de Rachel, la cual le había enseñado la banda, y ahora amaba ésa canción.  
Quizás porque le daba a pensar un mundo en donde podía estar con el hijo de Poseidón, y ningún monstruo intentaría matarlos todo el tiempo.  
Maldito sueño _californiano_.

**Childhood(1) – Yann Tiersen**

La canción comenzó, y, con ella, los recuerdos que se relacionaban con Bianca.  
Porque su infancia había sido bonita, sí que lo había sido.  
Pero ahora estaba solo.  
Comenzó a llorar, pero, repentinamente, Percy apareció detrás de él.  
—¿Por qué lloras —  
—Por la hermosa infancia que tuve…—  
Las cartas de Mitomagia, ser hermano menor de Bianca…todo había sido hermoso.  
A veces, extrañaba su infancia.

**Payphone –Maroon 5 feat Wiz Khalifa.**

Percy intentaba llamarle, aunque ya había gastado más de la mitad de toda su mesada.  
Pero, por los Dioses, debía encontrar a Nico.  
Le había intentado hacer una broma, pero había sido algo cruel.  
_—Percy, ¿tú crees en los finales de cuentos?—  
—No, son estúpidos. ¿Cómo un hijo de Hades me pregunta esto?—_  
En realidad, si creía en ellos.  
Creía en un final de ésos perfectos junto a Nico, viviendo hasta viejitos, y educando a un par de hijos.  
Pero, a la vez, sabía que todo acababa demasiado rápido para un mestizo.  
Sabía que, quizá, mañana le mataban, o Medusa se levantaba y lo convertía en piedra.  
La realidad era una mierda.  
Suspiró, y colocó su última moneda en la cabina de teléfonos.  
'Lo siento, pero el número al que intenta comunicarse no está disponible en éste momento, por favor, deje su mensaje después de la señal…'  
—Nico, yo…mentía. Si pudiera, te estaría abrazando en éste momento. Pero ahora estoy en una cabina, y-.—  
La llamada se cortó.

**Fix you. – Coldplay.**

Nico se encontraba en el bosque de Long Island, Percy lo sabía.  
Y, a la vez, bien sabía que no saldría de allí.  
Aquél día era el cumpleaños de Bianca, y, apenas despertó, Jackson observó como di Angelo desaparecía.  
Percy se revolvió en la cama, pensando en qué hacer para que Nico no se deprimiera…Cuando el fantasma de Bianca se le apareció.  
Sin más.  
Y él estaba desnudo.  
—Percy..Ignoraré que estás desnudo. Escúchame. Debes decirle a Nico que estoy bien…Y ve a animarlo, _idiota_.  
Y, luego de pronunciar ésas palabras, se deshizo en niebla.  
Percy se puso la camiseta del campamento, unos jeans, y salió corriendo.  
Encontró a Nico luego de haberlo buscado por horas.  
—¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupado…—  
Nico se le abalanzó sin más, y se aferró a él, llorando.  
—Nico, por favor, no llores…—  
Con aquella frase, su llanto se intensificó.  
Percy le tomó de la mandíbula y, agachándose, le regaló un dulce beso.  
—Nico, ya no llores, odio cuando lágrimas caen por tu rostro; y, aunque sea porque has perdido algo, yo…te juro que aprenderé de los errores del pasado, y ya no estarás más solo.—  
Y, con pequeños espíritus blancos alumbrando el camino, volvieron a casa.

**Should've said no –Taylor Swift.**

Nico había ido al apartamento de Percy, ésta vez para insultarle. Y decirle todo lo que se había callado.  
Tocó la puerta, y un adormilado y lloroso Jackson le recibió.  
—¿Qué haces aquí, Nico?—  
—Idiota. Mírate… Te ves **tan** mal.—  
—¿Qué haces aquí?—  
—Vengo a decirte todo lo que me callé el otro día.  
Anteriormente, di Angelo había huído cuando había sabido que le habían sido infiel.  
—Porque, verás…—  
Un nudo se formó en su garganta, pero no lloró. Ya había llorado demasiado, y sus ojos los denotaban. Porque, de igual manera, sabía que nada sería como antes, incluso si él lo decía así.  
—Porque deberías haber dicho que no, deberías haberte ido a casa…deberías haber pensado que lo que hiciste con la bastarda de Annabeth volvería a mí.—  
Nico se giró.  
—Antes que me vaya para siempre, dime, ¿ella valió la pena? ¿En serio la valió?—  
Percy seguía en silencio.  
—¿No debería haber estado yo en tu mente, antes que te fueras…? De igual manera, deberías haberte negado, y hoy seríamos lo que éramos.—

**Chau –No Te Va Gustar.**

Estaban los dos frente al mar, mientras los sentimientos de los dos…morían, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabían.  
Percy miró a su derecha, pero Nico ya no se encontraba allí.  
Gritó su nombre en vano, ya que no volvió.  
Dejó escapar de sus ojos lágrimas, pero no podría conseguir cambiar ni corregir sus sentimientos.  
Y, aún así, su corazón seguía latiendo por Nico.  
Seguiría latiendo por él…Por siempre.

Había pasado un año, y no había indicios de que Nico volvería.  
Percy estaba por dar su vida, cuando éste se hizo una aparición.  
—Percy, yo…estoy realmente arrepentido.—  
El joven frente a él comenzó a llorar, pero el hijo de Poseidón no se iba a dar el lujo de ceder ante el –maldito- llanto de di Angelo.  
Porque ya no serían nada, ya no.  
En un momento, él hubiera dado su vida y mucho más para volver a verle y decirle todo lo que sentía…Pero ya no sentía nada.  
Porque Nico se había ido, y había decidido volver…Pero su corazón ya no latía por él.  
Era el momento de decirle '_chau_'.

**The last Time – Taylor Swift feat Gary Lightbody.**

—¿Qué haces otra vez aquí, Perceus?—  
Nico odiaba las visitas inesperadas de Percy, porque eso significaba sexo…Y nada de sentimiento.  
—Vengo a…por ya sabes qué.—  
—Bien, pero que sea la última vez.—  
—Lo juro.—

Tuvieron sexo. Del más salvaje y carnal, pero a Nico esto cada vez le rompía más y más el corazón. Porque, cada mañana, debía ver como desaparecía frente a sus ojos.  
Era de Annabeth, pero él lo tenía sólo momentáneamente.  
Percy le juraba todas las veces que iba, que sería la última vez, la última vez, la última vez…pero seguían sucediendo.  
Nico estaba destrozado, porque su corazón era quebrado, y rehecho cada vez que tenían sexo.  
No podía dejar que esto siguiera así.  
—Ésta es la última vez que te dejaré entrar, Perceus.—  
Exclamó, entre gemido, el dueño del departamento; aunque sabía que sus palabras mentían.  
Le dejaría entrar siempre, porque estaba en su corazón…incluso si rompía a éste en el guiño de un ojo.  
—Es la última vez que te lo pido…—  
Mintió Percy.  
Pero, ésta vez, Percy no desapareció frente a sus ojos.  
Se acercó a Nico.  
A su oído.  
—¿Y qué tal si empezamos algo juntos, así ésta es la última vez?—

**Monochrome no Kiss –SID **

Nico lo sabía, sabía que si seguía así, se terminaría haciendo daño.  
Pero, aún así, estaba buscando un amor verdadero con Percy, incluso si sabía que lo único que conseguiría sería falsedad.  
Lo iba a soportar, porque le amaba, le amaba demasiado para no soportarle.  
Se haría cada vez más daño, y sus sombras se burlarían de él.  
Pero le importaba en lo absoluto.  
En las sombras, su corazón perdía vergüenza, y confesaba todo…Pero así no era la realidad.  
Hasta que un día, bajo la hechizante luz de la luna, Percy y él se dieron un beso.  
Fue un beso monocromático, sólo oscuro.  
Pero a Nico no le importó.  
Había conseguido un beso, y era feliz.  
Aunque esperaba una señal, un pellizco que indicara que era un sueño.  
Pero, con un beso más, y otro beso… se dio cuenta que ya no soñaba.  
Era de verdad.

**A diabolic Waltz –Kuroshitsuji CD 1**

—Percy, ¿me puedes explicar por qué tenemos que bailar Vals?—  
Percy se reía en su interior. Era notablemente divertido ver al menos moverse torpemente, sin saber cómo bailar, confundiendo izquierda con derecha, y tropezándose a cada momento.  
—Porque es una costumbre.—  
—¿Y me puedes explicar por qué somos dos hombres bailando y no estás bailando con Annabeth?—  
—Porque quiero bailar contigo. Esto es un Vals diabólico, querido Nico.—  
Y, para sorpresa de Nico, Percy le besó sus labios de una manera fogosa, oscura…diabólica.  
Di Angelo se alejó, asustado. Quizá la música lo había vuelto así.  
Escalofriante.  
Pero no podía negar que aquél beso había sido…escalofriantemente placentero.

**Nothing Left to Say Now / Rocks –Imagine Dragons.**

Nico no sabía cuánto tiempo había estado así, con sus sombras atormentándolo, llamándolo.  
Sabía que estaba mal, pero no podía evitarlo…  
Porque, aún a punto de estar en guerra, sabía que no quedaba nada por decirle a Percy.  
Él sabía sus sentimientos, así que era feliz…  
Podía rendirse.  
Se estaba rindiendo.  
Prefería entregar su vida, en vez de la de él.  
Pero, había llegado demasiado lejos como para no ver el final…  
—Percy, si yo llego a morir hoy, quiero que sepas que ya nada me queda para decirte…Sabes que te amo.-  
Percy luchó, y luchó, pero Nico se estaba rindiendo…contra sí mismo.  
Estaba cayendo, cayendo al hoyo de los pecados, y no podría ser salvado.  
Morir ahogado en su alma, era irónico.  
Demasiado irónico para ser el final de un hijo de Hades.  
Pero, Perceus le salvó.  
Y le regaló un beso.  
—Aún no te rindas, Nico. Queda mucho por luchar, y saldremos de ésta juntos. Como hicimos contra Cronos.  
—Percy, sabes que es diferen-.-  
—Shh. Calla. Venceremos esta. Somos invencibles, ¿no?  
—Sí, lo somos, Percy.  
—Y, si yo llego a morir…  
—Percy, tú no vas a morir.  
—Bueno, pero si llego a hacerlo…quiero que sepas que has sido lo mejor que alguna vez he amado. Al menos así, si muero, no me quedará nada por decir.

La guerra había pasado.  
Ahora Nico se encontraba descansando en su cabaña, hasta que sintió unas piedras en su ventana.  
Percy estaba tirando piedras a su ventana.  
—¿Qué quieres, Jackson?—  
—Ven aquí, Nico…quiero enseñarte algo.—  
Nico salió de su cabaña, y Percy le abrazó.  
Se aferró al menos.  
—Agradezco que no hayamos caído… Así que, ven, tiremos piedras por ahí.—  
Nico le sonrió.  
—Ah, y…Dum ba, dum ba, dum.—  
—¿Qué es eso?—  
—La canción de las piedras.—  
Percy había perdido su cordura en la guerra, pero seguía siendo tierno.  
Y eso, a Nico, no le importaba.  
Porque los dos estaban vivos, y era lo único que importaba.

**Espacio de la escritora:**

**WOW. Dios. Había leído muchísimos de éstos, hasta que ayer me decidí.. y salió ésto.**

**Honestamente, no quedé orgullosa del resultado -sigo pensando que ocho de los diez escritos quedaron un asco-, pero lo subo porque a una amiga le gusto y bueno **

**ASDFGHJKLÑ Amo a ésta pareja 3 **

**Canciones que me tocaron e.e: **

**#Californication - Red Hot Chili Peppers.**

**#Childhood(1) - Yann Tiersen.**

**#Payphone - Maroon 5 feat Wiz Khalifa.**

**#Fix You - Coldplay.**

**# Should've said no - Taylor Swift.**

**#Chau - No Te Va Gustar.**

**#The last Time - Taylor Swift feat Gary Lightbody.**

**#Monochrome no Kiss - SID.**

**#A diabolic Waltz - Kuroshitsuji CD 1.**

**#Nothing left to say now/Rocks - Imagine Dragons.**


End file.
